gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hermitism
Hermitism is a religious idea set forth by Hermit. Many of the basic beliefs—minus beliefs on the afterlife—are considered parts of a simple philosophy. Nonetheless, it is the basic belief system of Hermitists, loyal followers or believers of Hermit, as well as the views of the Hermitists, a cult led by Hermit himself. The idea refers to the worship of Hermit and spreading the legend of him. Many have accepted Hermitism into their lives, making it popular in the Caribbean and the entire world itself. Basic beliefs #Hermit's word is law #Annual tribute must be paid to Hermit in blood. #Sour Fruits must be sacrificed to Hermit annually. #All beliefs are to be tolerated unless they worship Sour Fruits. #The legends of Hermit are to be spread to all souls. #Hermit must be prayed to at least once a week. #If a person is ignorant of the obvious, he must be slapped with a trout. #All is done in the name of Hermit or the community, not for oneself. #Conflict with oneself is the key to Enlightenment as it teaches one the truth. #The mind must be at peace. #Lima beans are the seed of Sour Fruit and must be burned. #Good deeds, a strong and peaceful mind, and a belief in Hermit are the keys to salvation. #If one does not have a Belief, he or she is to be seen as one of Us. #Happiness is a requirement for Salvation. Without happiness, one is miserable. When one is miserable, one cannot become Enlightened. #Rats are the guardians of the Universe; they are everywhere. Unless a rat goes against his duty by intruding, biting, or eating, it is to be spared or removed from your domain kindly. #One may live a "normal" life while worshipping Hermitism. They simply have to follow the basic beliefs. #One must have common sense and logic. For example, the Earth is not the center of the universe. #One must advance when the opportunity is given. This includes advances in science, the arts, and food. The Three Worlds *The Paradise: You go here when you become Enlightened, which is achieved by a perfect understanding of the Universe. Upon becoming Enlightened, one will be given the choice of going to the Paradise or remaining in the Universe. *Universe: The place we all dwell in. People are sent here to achieve understanding of the Universe before they are declared wise enough. Death results in being reincarnated, though one will be reincarnated as a descendant of oneself. If one—or a relative—does not have any descendants, they will not be reincarnated. If one is close to Enlightenment when they are reincarnated, they will keep the memories of their past lives. *The Infierno: This is the place where all evil souls go. Upon going here, their souls are sentenced to an eternity in the Infierno, where they will suffer from fear and pain. Think of pain and your worst fear and multiply it by one million. Practice One must sit, legs criss-crossed, in a circle of candles. They must then whisper into their Hermitist staff, "El Godhermit es el Maestro. Pregunta sólo para nuestra lealtad y para nosotros lograr una comprensión, nada más." They then burn a leaf. Under construction. Userbox Coding: Known Hermitists #The Godhermit #Eric The Flamable #Albert Spark #Jim Logan [[User talk:Jim Logan|'The Instant Classic']] #Christopher Ironshot #Tyler Crossbones #Richard Venables #Bobby Moon #BoogieMango #Keira Kinover-Mar #SokkaZukoAang Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Groups Category:Parax Category:POTCO